1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and a multifunctional device.
2. Related Art
A scanner apparatus is a reading apparatus which optically reads text and graphics which are written on a document by scanning and an image, which is obtained from the reflection of a document by illuminating the document, is read using an optical detection means such as a CDD condensing of the light using an optical system as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S60-4368.
In recent years, scanner apparatuses, which are mounted with an automatic document feeder (ADF) apparatus which is driven by a motor, have come into widespread use. It is possible for the scanner apparatuses which are mounted with the ADF to transport and read a plurality of documents which are placed in a tray one at a time without it being necessary for a user to take the time to replace the documents.
After temporarily stopping transport when an end portion of the document which is transported from the tray is optically detected, the scanner apparatus performs skipping transport up to a document reading start position and starts scanning after waiting for the completion of the paper feeding up to the reading start position. Furthermore, the scanner apparatus sequentially writes image data of the document which is obtained by the scanning into the memory of the scanner apparatus and outputs the image data of the plurality of documents to an external apparatus.